


to see you laughing

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, jian yi is bad at video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: ‘Suck a dick, Xixi.’‘Ok.’Jian Yi froze, dropping his controller onto his lap.‘W-what?’Zhengxi smirked.‘You heard me. You beat me in this round and will get on my knees and suck your dick.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever been paid to write! 
> 
> One step closer to my dream!
> 
> I'm HAPPILY taking commissions, any help would be amazing. 
> 
> I'll write for any fandom and nothing is too weird ;)
> 
> You can contact me on here, on my tumblr, or email me at birdie.on.the.internet@gmail.com 
> 
> Thank you all for being here!

I’m going to kick your ass!’

‘Oh, please, you don’t stand a chance.’

‘Against you? You’re awful at this!’

‘Suck a dick, Xixi.’

‘Ok.’

Jian Yi froze, dropping his controller onto his lap.

‘W-what?’

Zhengxi smirked.

‘You heard me. You beat me in this round and will get on my knees and suck your dick.’

‘You can’t possibly be serious.’

‘Deadly.’

Jian Yi was in shock.

There was no way that had come out of Zhengxi’s mouth.

‘Ok…well what happens if I lose?’

‘I thought that was fairly self explanatory.’

‘…’

‘Stop being difficult, Jian Yi.’

‘You just said you’re going to suck my dick.’

‘IF you when. Which you won’t.’

‘So you told me I’m going to suck YOUR dick.’

‘Well, when you put it that way…’

‘…’

‘Do we have a deal?’

‘…’

‘USE WORDS.’

‘Yeah, deal.’

Zhengxi tried to suppress a smug smile as they chose their characters.

Jian Yi was so bad at fighting games.

So bad.

It was astounding.

He was all about button mashing, but Zhengxi knew all the moves and blocks and absurdity to kick his ass. Every. Fucking. Time.

It didn’t matter much anyways.

He’d spent the first match thinking he was Zhengxi’s character.

The mental image of Zhengxi between his legs was a little bit distracting.

That’s no excuse.

He did that a lot.

The character confusion, not the…

Whatever.

He’d done surprisingly well during the second round.

He’d found a few, very specific, techniques that seemed to be working well.

That one had been close, but he’d managed to win.

The third, and final, match was pretty close throughout.

He was hyper-aware of Zhengxi, barely a foot away.

His smell.

His laugh.

His subconscious movements as he played, as if it made a difference for your character if you were leaning slightly to the left.

There was a sudden pause.

The game called for a ‘final blow.’

Zhengxi turned to look at him.

Studying his face.

Jian Yi took a deep breath before turning to meet his gaze.

He was thoroughly unprepared for this.

They both turned their attention back to the screen as Zhengxi unpaused the game, backing up slowly until his character fell to an agonizing death into, what he assumed to be, lava.

Brutal.

It was his win.

Two out of three.

‘You just let me win.’

‘It was an accident.’

‘You backed off the platform and fell into lava.’

‘He’s notoriously clumsy.’

Jian Yi’s laugh was cut off abruptly by Zhengxi pressing their lips together softly.

Two heartbeats.

Jian Yi responded enthusiastically, pulling Zhengxi onto his lap, kissing him deeply and clumsily.

Zhengxi pull back to kiss his neck.

He gasped loudly.

‘Zhengxi, just one second.’

Zhengxi pulled back, eyebrows raised in silent question.

‘I just have to know why.’

He sighed as Zhengxi ran his fingers through his hair.

‘You’re really over thinking this.’

He shook his head.

‘I’m really not.’

Zhengxi sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.  
‘Because I’m bored and horny and…’

Oh.

Jian Yi looked down at his hands on Zhengxi’s thighs.

Ouch.

Zhengxi laughed softly, touching his cheek and tilting his chin up.

‘And I’ve been looking for the right way to tell you how sorry I am for being such a fucking idiot for so long.’

Silence.

‘If you still want me, I’m here now. I’m finally here. I’m sorry I’m so late.’

Jian Yi smiled up at him, not bothering to hide the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

‘Mostly just bored and horny though-’

‘Oh, shut the fuck up.’

Jian Yi pulled him down for a kiss.

Zhengxi broke away, standing up.

Jian Yi was confused for a moment.

Had he already changed his mind?

Zhengxi sank to his knees in between Jian Yi’s thighs.

Shit.

‘Zhengxi, you don’t need to do that.’

‘I want to.’

‘It wasn’t even a fair game. You let me win.’

‘Because I want to.’

Jian Yi didn’t know what to say.

Zhengxi took advantage of this rare moment and unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling with the buttons.

After a bit of struggling, Zhengxi managed to free his cock from his jeans.

‘Zhan Xixi, have you done this before?’

Zhengxi shook his head.

‘Have you?’

‘No.’

‘Cool, neither one of us will know if I suck.’

Jian Yi groaned at his sickeningly well executed pun.

Before he had time to comment, Zhengxi took him in and, placing a soft kiss to the shaft right above his thumb.

This wasn’t going to take long.

He wanted to touch Zhengxi but didn’t know the etiquette here.

Zhenxi took the head of Jian Yi’s cock in his mouth.

‘Oh, fuck, Zhengxi.’ He breathed.

Zhengxi reached for his hand, winding their fingers together as he took more into his mouth, experimentally applying a bit of suction.

Fuck.

He worked him slowly with his hand, clumsily trying to synchronize his hand and mouth.

Zhengxi flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.

FUCK.

‘Zhengxi, I’m…’

He pulled back, continuing to move his hand, watching Jian Yi’s face as he came with a cry.

Zhengxi squeezed his hand and rubbed his thigh through the aftershocks before looking around for something to wipe them off with.

‘How was it?’ Zhengxi asked, sinking down next to him.

‘Potentially terrible.’ He teased.

‘Fuck you!’

‘Do i have to win or lose the game for that one?’


End file.
